Home
by tatsumakixx
Summary: Sasuke returned home after being away for 3 years.


Sakura waited for quite a long time for his husband to come home. It's been 3 years, she thought. The fact that his husband was out there risking his life for the village made her mind went to horrible places. It just bothers her sometime...

She was washing the dishes when the doorbell rang. She was startled for awhile and wanted to call out for her daughter, Sarada but she remembered that she was out on a mission with her team.

"Coming, just a sec," she called out from the kitchen as she quickly dry her hands on her apron. She walked to the front door and twisted the doorknob.

"Yes, what is it- ehhhhh Sasuke-kun?!" She exclaimed as she saw the tall figure in front of her.

Her husband, Sasuke was smiling to her. 'Ah,' she thought. 'It's that super duper rare smile of his...'

"...I'm home, Sakura."

She smiled brightly at him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Welcome home, darling." He took her hands and pulled her inside. He sat down on the couch and gestured his wife to sit right next to him. Sakura, looking confused, did what he said anyway.

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke kept quiet for awhile and looked at her with his right eye. "...I missed you."

Sakura smiled again after hearing that honest statement of his and squeezed his hand gently. "Yeah, I missed you too. So much, actually."

He smiled and stroked her hair. "Where's Sarada?"

"On a mission with Boruto and Mitsuki," she answered. He nodded briefly.

"When will she return?"

"Tomorrow, I guess." She thought for awhile. "At least that's what she told me this morning. They're going to the Land of Iron to run some errands."

"... I see. That's good, then."

She looked at him with a confused look. "What's good?"

"We'll have this night to ourselves," he replied as he set down his sword and coat on the table. He then turned to his wife and kissed her cheek. "You'd like that, right?"

She fidgeted nervously, blush hot on her cheeks. "Umm... so does that mean..." she quickly covered her face with her palms, "I mean.. I think I... want something even more than just that..."

Sasuke's eyes widen. "Hn?"

"I-" said Sakura, avoiding eye contact with him, "I need you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked and stood up, pulling her to follow him. "Thought you'd never asked," he said with a little blush on his cheeks and after that, the couple almost ran upstairs to their bedroom, and they made love that night.

Sasuke was finally home.

"Papa's home?" She could hear her daughter's voice from her bedroom.

"Hn. Papa's home, Sarada." That made Sakura smile a little.

She woke up from the bed that she shared with her husband and slipped on her slippers, walking slowly towards her daughter and husband in the livng room.

"Ohaiyo..." she greeted them.

"Ohaiyo, mama!" Sarada exclaimed excitedly. "Papa's ho-" Sarada stopped after seeing her mom looking shiny. She narrowed her eyes on both of her parents.

Sasuke blushed and Sakura blushed even more.

Their daughter knew immediately about what exactly happened last night.

Seeing her parent's reaction, Sarada giggled. "C'mon now, mama and papa. I'm not a little girl anymore."

Sakura forced out a smile but failed miserably. "Quit it, Sarada. You're still young, anyway..."

Sarada beamed at her parents. "So does this mean that I will get a baby brother or sister?"

Sasuke's head snapped towards his daughter. "Sarada...!" His face was burning with embarassment. "Why are we even having this conversation anyway..."

Sakura smirked a little. "Well," she shrugged, "depends. But i'm hoping for a boy."

Sasuke turns his head towards her, still red faced. "Oh c'mon Sakura..."

His wife laughed softly. "Yes, yes... i'm gonna go wash up for a bit. Bye." She smiled at them and quickly went to the bathroom.

Sarada looked at her father and nudged him with her elbow. "Do you want to join mama, papa?"

"Sarada..." Sasuke frowned and pinched his daughter's cheeks gently. He moved his hand to the left and right, while Sarada laughed with her father's unique reaction.

Of course, Sasuke loved his daughter. She was his and Sakura's daughter anyway. He remembered the little incident that happened 3 years ago, where Sarada didn't believe that Sakura was her biological mother. But thank God, that was resolved quick.

"Papa, I'm gonna go out training with Boruto. Umm probably won't be home until afternoon. Love you papa, ja ne!" Sarada hugged her papa for a short while and bid him goodbye with a very wide grin on her face. "Say i love you and goodbye to mama for me, 'kay papa?"

Sasuke smiled. "Sure honey, I will."

"Thanks papa... ah, Boruto, you're here!" Sasuke watched her daughter leave until she disappeared from his line of sight. He smiled as he closed their front door. He then decided to read some military tactics and sat down on the couch.

A few minutes later, his wife came out from the bathroom. "Ah, Sarada left already huh..."

"Hn," he replied and he set down his book, looking at her. "She also said 'i love you mama' and 'goodbye' for you, though."

Sakura's face lit up and she quickly sat next to Sasuke. "Aww she did? Oh i love her too." She leaned in towards his husband and pecked him on his lips. "Thanks for delivering the message, darling."

Sasuke smiled softly, that kind of smile he only shows Sakura, and leaned in to kiss her, a little bit longer this time.

Sakura thought she was gonna collapse. It was very rare for Sasuke to express his emotions to her, especially at home. She pulled away after a while, breathing steadily and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. She looked at him in the eye and smiled again.

"I love you," she said as she placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Sasuke blushed and wrapped his good arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair, inhaling the lovely smell of the apple cinnamon shampoo that she usually uses.

Sakura snuggled into his embrace. "Sasuke-kun, your heart's beating even faster."

"... Shut up."

She snorted. "What? Uchiha Sasuke-kun, are you embarassed?" she giggled.

"What so funny about that?" He asked in confusion.

Sakura shook her head, still giggling. "No, it's just that even a prideful person like you could get embarassed." She looked up at him and poked his forehead with her index and middle finger. "But that's why I will love you until the world ends."

Sasuke blushed furiously to that very familiar motion and brought his hand to his forehead unconsciously. "Sakura, you~~"

"Oh darling, you're so cute! Kinda look like a tomato now!" Sakura kissed the side of his face and hugged him tighter. "Hey.. Sasuke-kun?" She whispered to his chest. "There's something i need to ask you."

Sasuke tensed. "What is it?"

Sakura kept quiet for awhile and he cupped her cheek gently.

"What is it, Sakura?" He asked again.

She exhaled softly... "If," she started, "If one day.. you couldn't come back home anymore.."

"..."

"I..." she murmured softly, "How should I live without you...?"

Sasuke sighed softly and pulled her even closer, kissing her forehead. She was shaking a little. "I'll always come back." he whispered to her ear as he stroked her back gently, comforting her. "You're my home."

"... Promise?"

"Yes," he replied without hesitation, "I promise to both you and Sarada."

He could hear her sigh in relief and all the tension in his body disappeared.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"... I love you, too." He kissed her hair again and they held onto each other. There's only love in his heart, and he vowed to make it stay as long as he live.

 **[31/01/2016]**


End file.
